Emptio Spei
by dantefox
Summary: Una expectativa en el presente, botellas de sake, una nevada y dos soledades son suficientes para acercar a dos corazones que miran al abismo. Historia para el reto Parejas Crack del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer**: _Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Aviso**: Esta historia participa en el reto **Parejas Crack **del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Emptio Spei<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hace mucho tiempo atrás, en las épocas que Héspero coloreaba al bosque de rosas pálidos y tímidos amarillos, una princesa guerrera nació en medio de inmortales clanes y eternas guerras. La princesa fue como un portentoso rayo de luz: enérgica, cálida, y su belleza fue aclamada por ninfas y seres olvidados del bosque. Creció en medio de robles tan enormes y frondosos que sus copas besaban al amanecer a la aurora y al anochecer recogían las primeras caricias de la álgida luz de la luna. De fuerza avasalladora y beldad angelical, la princesa fue un trago de agua fría en el estío, una cómoda posada donde las guerras se aletargaban y descansaban. Pero la balanza del azar y del destino debió de equilibrarse. Por cada noble alegría que la princesa provocó, un granito de desdicha se fue acumulando. Cuando la princesa hubo dejado de ser niña para convertirse en mujer, la desdicha se amontonó hasta rivalizar con los granos de la arena del mar. Todo debe ser devuelto con creces—es la ley universal. Quien hizo cumplir la ley fue la Muerte. Uno a uno había de reclamar a los hombres que ella amó y que la amaron, sumergiéndola en la más cruel de las desdichas: la desidia por la vida. <em>

—¡Qué mierda! ¡Vamos hombre, ¿qué pasa contigo?! ¡Ah, Akamaru, te fuiste muy pronto! ¡Jamás me aburrí contigo! ¡Qué dirías al verme así: asqueado de aburrimiento y envuelto en una monotonía tan estúpida, que me consuelo con los recuerdos de peleas inconclusas, sin honor ni gloria! No sé qué está pasando. Me estanqué, amigo… ¡Viejo, otra botella!

—¡Sí!

—¡Que sean dos!

—¡Van saliendo!

—¡Primero una, después la otra!

—¡Como ordene!

Tres o cuatro pares de ojos escrutaron los griteríos para enseguida devolver la mirada a las tacitas de sake caliente frente a cada uno. El bar era amplio, confortable y albergaba en los mejores días a un centenar de personas, pero gracias al invierno, la horrenda noche glacial y las altas horas del día mostraba su lado más deplorable y hosco. Algunos focos a media potencia se encargaban de fulgurar en el espacio ennegrecido y alumbrar a los desdichados clientes. Tras el fulgor sardónice de las lamparillas, donde las manecitas de los haces de luces no alcanzaban, se distinguían cuerpos fríos de sillas y mesas vacías. Por las ventanas del bar se observaba una nevada limpia y rítmica que caía lenta sobre Konoha. El mundo es bello, pero es una pena que se reconozca su belleza en los instantes sutiles, fútiles, cuando se mira desde lejos o no se quiere mirar.

El dueño del bar arribó a la mesa del escandaloso cliente llevando una charola con la botella de sake aún humeante. Retiró de la mesa dos botellitas vacías y colocó la nueva después de ladear un voluminoso libro de cuentos clásicos que, si bien recordaba, era el favorito de su nieta. Al dueño del bar le contrarió la situación. Conocía a su escandaloso cliente desde hace diez años, y nunca imaginó al fornido, tosco e impulsivo Inuzuka Kiba con algo tan delicado como un libro de cuentos para niños. Su trabajo no era preguntar, juzgar u oír; su trabajo era servir en silencio y moverse de tal forma que su presencia fuera invisible, como una sombra que se diluye en las esquinas. Sin embargo la curiosidad pudo más que el deber.

—Es de mi sobrina. Esa niña olvida sus cosas en cualquier lugar después de entrenar.

El dueño del bar quedó con las palabras en la boca y se avergonzó. Con una sonrisa afable, giró sobre sí mismo y se retiró como la entrenada sombra que era. Por su parte, Kiba ladeó una sonrisa, sirvió el sake y lo bebió de un sorbo. El ambiente opresivo del bar reflejaba cómo se sentía por dentro. Bajo sus grandes músculos, en algún lugar entre las vísceras y los huesos, Kiba padecía bajo la pesadez de un silencio muerto. Un silencio sin masa ni forma que lo ahogaba mientras los días y las bellas pero heladas noches desfilaban, arrastrándolo a un desdén ominoso. ¿Desde cuándo? No lo sabía. ¿Por qué? No le interesaba. Los años de paz masacraron sus heroicos anhelos de batalla. La prosperidad de Konoha le secó la sed de sangre. Y con la muerte de Akamaru, hace dos años, sus colmillos se desafilaron. El mundo había cambiado. Ahora sus amigos tenían hijos y en pocos años se convertirían en abuelos. Quizá los primeros serían su amiga Hinata y el Hokage junto al Uchiha y Sakura. Por un minuto ideó la situación y se preguntó quién mataría primero al mocoso Bolt, Naruto o Sasuke. Una sonrisa floreció en su rostro, pero una sonrisa acuciante, anodina. Kiba se sirvió otra tacita de sake y la bebió de un sorbo.

Uno a uno, los tres o cuatro pares de ojos desaparecieron. Al filo de la medianoche, el dueño del bar no encontró motivos para mantener abierto el establecimiento y apagó tres de las cinco luces que batallaban contra la oscuridad y la helada. El viento zumbaba y chocaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Un aire gélido rezumaba por debajo de la puerta, por entre las vigas del techo, por dentro de los agujeros de los ratones. La modorra del bar vacío asfixió a Kiba. Le pareció que el espacio se agrandaba a cada segundo como prueba de una insustancialidad agobiante, de una fuerza irreal. Antes que el viejo dueño siquiera lo insinuara, Kiba se irguió, de un trago se bebió la mitad de una botella de sake y se dirigió a la barra.

—Viejo, la cuenta… pero antes dame dos botellas para llevar.

El dueño del bar sonrió afable y, sin decir palabra alguna, se dirigió a un cuarto interior para atender el pedido. Pronto emergió con dos botellas de sus mejores reservas en agradecimiento por permitirle terminar la jornada del día.

Kiba caminó a paso lento bajo la nevada por una calle serpenteante. A su izquierda, las luces de los porches derramaban un halo ambarino que pintaba la nieve en ocre, reflejando un albor pálido que formaba una especie de camino hasta la distancia. A su derecha, las luces de las farolas brillaban sobre las aguas congeladas del río, transformándolo en un espejo que devolvía la luz como ensuciada por la lobreguez. En la taciturna noche, la belleza de Konoha no reparaba en solemnidad o vanidad. Hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, largas hileras de casas con el techo blanco, chimeneas humeantes y fulgores dorados sobresalían en la nieve como pequeñas joyas pulidas por el tiempo y la paz. Sin embargo, Kiba se mantenía reacio ante el espectáculo. Tenía en mente llegar a casa, beberse de a sorbos el sake y dormir hasta que el invierno acabara. La energía de Kiba desfallecía en noches así de solitarias, así de bellas y de semblante trágico. Miró al río y en la vacuidad que admiró, imaginó un abismo que lo llamaba a desvanecerse. Aquel insondable abismo lo llevó a verse hundiéndose en el nigérrimo espejo de aguas congeladas, como si en el mundo no hubiera sitio para él, ni siquiera en la muerte. Una parte de Kiba enfermó después de la guerra contra Madara, otra parte sucumbió cuando sus amigos formaron familias y él se quedó rezagado, y una última murió junto a Akamaru, quizá la más importante. Y quedó un ninja soltero, cerca de los cuarenta, con una enorme casa imposible de llenar. El tiempo hace estragos hasta en los corazones más ardientes y los espíritus más templados; Kiba lo experimentó conforme los inviernos se acumularon, dejándolo con sentimientos de hastío y añoranza. Por aquellos días, pocas cosas hacían hervir su sangre, muchas menos lo atraían o excitaban. Al atender a su reflexión, empezó a comprender el significado de envejecer. Mucho quedaba aún de su juventud temeraria, explosiva, de los delirios de grandeza; por ende, nadie imaginaría a Inuzuka Kiba con pensamientos tan grises o melancolías tan oscuras. A su pensar, estas debían ser provocadas por el invierno, la lánguida nevada, la vaciedad de su gran casa, el sake que no le supo bien. Pero pese a todas las escusas, comprendió que en su corazón germinó el miedo a perderse entre suspiros y recuerdos de historias inacabadas, a perderse en los largos brazos de la soledad.

Al dar la vuelta en la esquina, el maduro Inuzuka se percató del trayecto que hubo recorrido, giró sobre sí mismo y observó que sus huellas poco a poco eran borradas por la nieve. Lanzó un bufido de soberbia y continuó su andar.

—¡Que le den a la vida!—dijo Kiba con una renovada fuerza.

La furiosa declaración no tardó en obtener una respuesta igual de irascible. El tosco ruido de una arcada junto al contenido estomacal de alguien se oyó como complemento a la frase exclamada a los cuatro vientos. Kiba regresó la mirada. Bajo un árbol desnudo, franqueado por pequeños arbustos y faroles que esparcían la cansina luz áurea, apeada a una estructura de tubos para ubicar bicicletas, vomitaba hasta el alma Tsunade, la anterior Hokage. La hermosa rubia de cuerpo irreal, de fortaleza abrumadora y vicios todavía más sorprendentes, batallaba por mantenerse en pie mientras cuidaba de no vomitar sobre sus pies o ensuciar más su cabello.

—Hay que joderse…—susurró Kiba ante el espectáculo, segundos antes de que Tsunade Senju cayera inconsciente en la nieve.

—**O—**

_Durante mucho tiempo la princesa se apegó al absoluto, a encontrar en sí misma un principio de entereza. Con las horas, ella descubrió que el pasar de los días y los meses y los años poseían propiedades curativas. La princesa imploraba y detestaba a la fuerza sobrenatural que no comprendía, pero entendió la ironía de su maldición. Desde que fue condenada, liberarse se convirtió en un imperativo urgente y después degeneró en una obsesión aún más apremiante. Ignoró a todo aquel que podía amarla. Pero, ¿puede un desdichado ignorar su condena, el vicio que desató su pena? Movida por el sufrimiento, la princesa se abandonó hasta quedar reducida a carne que aúlla, a huesos carcomidos por los lamentos, a silencios muertos que vociferaban sollozos estrangulados. Sufría, sola, mucho más que el resto. ¿Por qué sus males sobrepasaban en virulencia a los de todos? Seres más inmundos __vivían__ mejor que ella, sin necesidad de ir a buscar en las cloacas de la muerte los recuerdos de los que amaron. Obnubilada por la desgracia, la princesa miró el abismo de su infelicidad pero con arrogancia. En la negra oscuridad de la impavidez, ella halló no un reposo, sino una emoción. La única que le sería permitida. Ella no debía amar, pero nada impedía que otros la amen. Sea cual fuere el resultado de su respuesta, la princesa nunca más sería culpable de una muerte, pues quien la amara debía correr el riesgo de hacerlo. En su pensar, ningún hombre sería tan valiente… o estúpido._

—¿Esto es un libro clásico para niños?—Preguntó al aire.

Kiba cerró el libro y lo arrojó a un lado. Al día siguiente lo devolvería a su sobrina. El silbido de la tetera lo sacó de los pensamientos que tenía alrededor del cuento de la princesa. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se levantó con cuidado. Mientras preparaba té verde, regresó la mirada hasta el _futón _para encontrarse con Tsunade Senju. La había llevado a su casa y, para su sorpresa, pesaba igual a una niña. Nadie imaginaría que tras los delicados brazos y piernas de Tsunade se escondiera una fuerza brutal. Kiba regresó a su lugar, se sirvió té y admiró a la mujer. Un rostro hermoso adornado de forma exquisita por la marca de color violeta en forma de rombo, labios finos, cabello rubio muy largo, pechos enormes—los más grandes que encontró en su vida. Al recordar sus años, a Kiba le pareció irreal la apariencia de Tsunade, la _kunochi_ más hermosa de la historia para muchos. Un residuo de deseo germinó en el corazón del _shinobi_. Tsunade se mantenía en sus ¿veintes, treintas?, ¿quién lo sabía? Ella era como el epílogo de un libro llamado Konoha, el epígono de una belleza efímera, y por efímera eterna. En los atrios del tiempo y la memoria lo efímero perdura por siempre. En la batalla contra Madara, Tsunade debió de haber muerto. Kiba conocía la historia de boca de Sakura, quien la escuchó de la boca de la propia Tsunade. Según le dijo, Orochimaru practicó un tipo de técnica prohibida que necesitaba de las células de una Uzumaki y un cadáver fresco. Puesto que por aquel campo abundaban cadáveres y Karin lo asistía, el más depravado de los _Sannin_ procedió a restaurar a Tsunade con las células de una kunochi de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla hace una hora muerta. Sakura explicó a breves rasgos el procedimiento, a Kiba poco o nada le interesó; aunque sí atendió a la conclusión, que iba más o menos así:

—Tsunade-sama tiene genes Senju y Uzumaki, los genes más fuertes y longevos que conocemos. La vida larga de los Uzumaki, junto a la fortaleza física de los Senju, pueden hacerla vivir la edad suficiente para enterrarnos a la mitad de nosotros. Conociendo estos datos, Orochimaru reemplazó con su técnica las células de Tsunade-sama por las de aquella _kunochi_. Después hubo una asimilación que provocó que la edad biológica de Tsunade-sama retrocediera quizá veinte años.

Kiba recordó que Ino chilló envidiando la suerte de la Hokage, pero las siguientes palabras de Sakura dejaron en claro que la situación de Tsunade no era algo que la alegrara:

»¡Cállate Ino!—Gritó Sakura—. Para una mujer como Tsunade-sama, vivir más de quienes ama es una maldición. Tener que soportar uno a uno los cambios, la continuidad de la cotidianidad, perder el sentido del tiempo y la identidad de la época… Tsunade-sama quería paz, no años que la condenen a soportar la fatiga de las reminiscencias.

En aquella época, Kiba no entendió el peso del que hablaba Sakura. Ahora podía esbozarlo. Fascinado por la revelación, lo invadió un sentimiento de profunda ternura que brotó con una efervescencia sosegada de admiración y respeto. Conocía a Tsunade desde que tenía doce años, pero en esa noche invernal, en medio de aquel cuarto solitario, por primera vez observó a Tsunade; más allá de la belleza que aparece a los sentidos, encontró una rebosante belleza más austera y tímida, no así menos entrañable y majestuosa. Tal vez se debió al sake, que no le supo bien; tal vez a lo gélido del ambiente y al ahogo del corazón; tal vez a una intimidad repentina al verse reflejado o a una tristeza burlona que apremió en formar fantasmas y posibles futuros; tal vez solo fue la soledad. Sea lo que haya sido, Kiba alargó la mano y, con el dorso, acarició la mejilla de Tsunade.

—Diez segundos—balbuceó Tsunade aún con los ojos cerrados—. ¡No!, cinco segundos para dejar de tocarme y conservar todas tus extremidades, _quien quiera que seas_.

—Vaya forma de agradecer que no la dejé tirada en el frío, Tsunade-sama. Aunque puede llamarlo solidaridad con un semejante. Espero que el día que esté tan ebrio como para confundir una bicicleta con un tacho de basura, alguien tenga la amabilidad de rescatarme de no morir sobre mi vómito congelado. Pero no hay muchos como yo, así que pierdo las esperanzas.

—Esa voz… nunca paras de hablar. No has cambiado mucho escandaloso niño. ¿Cuánto hace? ¿Diez años?

—Sí, deben ser diez años desde la última vez que la vi. Ha sido bastante tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía que regresó. Supongo que no tiene dónde esconderse de los cobradores, si ha venido a Konoha.

—¡Cállate maldito mocoso!

—¿Mocoso?—Rió con ganas—. Si hablamos de apariencia, Tsunade-sama es una jovencita a mi lado. Y no creo que su sello esconda más que dos o tres arrugas. Por algunos años, Ino se llevó el título de la _kunochi_ más sexy; pero creo que regresará a su única y verdadera propietaria.

—¿Estás flirteando conmigo, Inuzuka Kiba? ¡Debo haberme golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte para tener un sueño tan retorcido! Y en este sueño eres igual de molesto; no sabes cuándo cerrar la boca.

—¿Por qué no? Es una mujer hermosa, y yo no estoy nada mal.

Tsunade abrió los ojos y se levantó en el acto. Regresó la vista con ánimos de golpear a Kiba por el atrevimiento, pero se encontró con alguien que por poco no reconoció. El hombre frente a ella no tenía un ápice de _mocoso._ De mirada profunda y bestial, de rasgos duros y rígidos, cabello castaño algo largo peinado hacia atrás, con barba incipiente y una sonrisa socarrona que mostraba de forma peligrosa los colmillos del clan Inuzuka. A los ojos de Tsunade, Kiba estaba irreconocible: sea por el fornido cuerpo que la camiseta gris insinuaba a la perfección, sea por la mirada vigorosa que le daba o por la profundidad y soledad que escondía en el fondo de sus animalescos irises: una especie de velada penumbra a la cual ella estaba acostumbrada. Recobró la compostura, abandonó la intención de apaliarlo y respiró hondo para enseguida soltar el aire.

—Gracias por no dejar que muera sobre mi vómito congelado, Kiba. Siento haberte llamado mocoso, pero no me disculpo del todo: ¡sigues sin saber cuándo cerrar la boca!

—Le faltó decir que tengo razón: no estoy nada mal—dijo extendiendo más la sonrisa.

—No tientes la suerte, mocoso. —Tsunade miró de nuevo al hombre frente a sí. Odiaba admitirlo, pero el adjetivo no calzaba por ningún lado—. Da igual, gracias por ayudarme. Siento haberte molestado, me iré ense…

—¡Tonterías! Es mi invitada. La hospitalidad Inuzuka es famosa en Konoha. Si no la atiendo, mi madre regresará de la tumba para darme una zurra. No sabía a qué hora despertaría, así que mantuve el baño caliente. No lo he utilizado todavía, esperé a que usted se bañe primero. Creo que se sentirá más cómoda así. Le dejé toallas limpias y una muda de ropa. Creo que le quedará bien. Vamos, le indicaré dónde es. Y no piense en rechazarlo. Su cabello no huele nada bien.

Tsunade estaba por protestar pero la realidad de su cabello enredado y con fluidos de dudoso olor la dejó sin argumentos. Mientras Kiba caminaba por el pasillo, ella se levantó y lo siguió. Aún se resistía a quedarse; sin embargo, las opciones no eran muchas, y Kiba, aparte de ruidoso, hablador y arrogante, era un buen chico. ¡Hombre!—corrigió en su mente. Tsunade no podía saber en ese momento que meses más tarde compartirían la bañera, la cama, la cocina, el patio, y que todos esos lugares no los utilizarían solo para lo que fueron hechos.

—**O—**

_En las horas del crepúsculo, un cielo azul de tintes rosas se refleja en un lago cristalino y abraza árboles radiantes. Se forma una mezcla crepuscular de todos los bosques. Las explanadas sin distancia, los senderos amarillos, enmarañados, no ordenados por alguien, sino de diseño fortuito, como las formas de los copos de nieve. Ninguno es igual a otro. Es lo caótico del mundo, donde se esconde la belleza en estado más etéreo y misterioso. Largos años la princesa vagó sin rumbo, maldiciendo su destino, maldiciendo a quienes la amaron. Y las contradicciones, ¡oh, las contradicciones! A veces no soportó la ausencia, la pena flagrante que la azotaba con un látigo de espinas envenenadas por la nostalgia y los recuerdos. Deseaba despertar del olvido. ¿Cómo una palabra puede tener tanta fuerza? El olvido todo lo ahoga porque todo lo conoce. Las altas montañas, los ancianos bosques, los míticos seres, los antiguos dioses, todo cede ante el olvido. Y aún en su lecho impasible, hay una belleza escondida en el olvido. No hace falta plantear el porqué, es cuestión de vivirlo, de sentirlo y dormir en el regazo de su tibieza. La princesa rabió, lloró y maldijo a la vida. Poco o nada le importaban los días. La soledad del olvido es todavía más profunda, como si cien años de soledad se condensaran para acoplarse dentro del olvido. En una carga tan pequeña, la desidia por la vida es apenas el pináculo del horror. No obstante, cierto día de verano, un niño arribó al bosque olvidado de la princesa, al bosque donde no hubo más nunca ninfas ni seres antiguos. El niño traía una profunda soledad en el corazón. No importaba a donde fuera, la desdicha lo seguía. Era tanta la desgracia que su sola presencia traía, que por cada tristeza que provocaba una piedrita de alegría se acumulaba. La desdicha pesa dos veces lo que la alegría, y es más condenada por los hombres. Nadie sabe por qué, si la fuente de la que mana es la misma. Por tanto, a muy corta edad hubo reunido tantas piedritas de alegría, que podían contarse como las rocas de un río. __Todo debe ser devuelto con creces—es la ley universal. Quien hizo cumplir la ley fue la Vida. Fue así que mandó al niño al bosque olvidado. Allí vivía, sin quererlo, una princesa que la despreciaba, y la Vida pensó que si dos seres que la despreciaban se juntaban, podrían entenderse, curarse y hasta volver amarla._

Tsunade entró a la habitación secándose el cabello. La bata que había dejado Kiba era femenina, aunque no logró cerrarla como es debido en la sección del pecho. El baño caliente le despejó los sentidos y embutió nuevos ánimos en su cuerpo. Miró por los cuarterones de la ventana el paisaje. Un hermoso cuadro se exponía ante sus ojos. La nevada era más constante y difuminaba los perfiles de Konoha. Las luces de la ciudad parecían luciérnagas amarillas que titilaban aquí y allá como efecto de la caída de los copos de nieve. Más cerca, el puente que unía a los clanes Nara, Akimichi y Yamanaka se dibujaba como un ensueño, con un ligero vaho que emergía desde el río congelado. Parecía una ciudad embrujada de cuentos antiguos, llena de héroes y leyendas. Tsunade sonrió ante el pensamiento. En algún lugar del poblado, los héroes dormían, olvidando poco a poco el pasado doloroso. Al fin y al cabo, el olvido es bello en una forma imposible de describir. Regresó la mirada y otro cuadro la impresionó más que aquella Konoha encantada: Kiba leyendo un libro de cuentos clásicos. Tsunade no podía saber en ese entonces que frente al paisaje tan idílico, en esa misma habitación, ellos matizarían con roces suaves y duros, caricias inocentes y prohibidas, nuevas pinturas colmadas de una ternura infinita y una perniciosa locura, a partes iguales.

—¡Mierda! Los niños son crueles. ¡Leen esto como si nada!...—murmuró y arrojó el libro por tercera ocasión en la noche. Al hacerlo, miró a su invitada—. Ah, Tsunade-sama. Por favor, siéntese. Le serviré té.

—Gracias—dijo Tsunade mientras se colocaba frente a Kiba, poniendo atención en cerrar la abertura de la bata en el sector del pecho. Ella nunca habría imaginado que el verano siguiente se olvidaría de la ropa para recorrer la casa desnuda, mirando todas las tardes al hombre frente a sí trayéndole limonada helada tal como Tsume Inuzuka lo trajo al mundo.

—Es de mi sobrina. Esa niña olvida sus cosas en cualquier lugar después de entrenar.

—¿Eh?

—El libro, Tsunade-sama. Supuse que quería preguntar. ¡También preguntara si alguien como yo estuviera leyendo eso!—dijo Kiba al momento que vertía té en la tacita frente a Tsunade.

—¿Tu sobrina?

—Es cierto, no puede saberlo. Hana se casó hace ocho años. Mi sobrina tiene la misma edad. El esposo es un tipo simple, pero la niña es una Inuzuka cien por cien. La entreno a veces. Hana no tiene mucho tiempo. Es normal, ella es el alfa. Las mujeres de mi familia sí que son fuertes—rió.

—Lo escuché antes. Tsume… ella…

—Oh, eso. Tampoco puede saberlo. Mamá murió hace seis años. Una herida de la cual no pudo recuperarse desde la guerra contra Madara. Y antes que lo pregunte, Akamaru murió hace dos años. Hasta el día de hoy no puedo decidir qué muerte me dolió más. Supongo que es cosa de mi clan.

—Lo lamento—dijo Tsunade. Tomó la tacita de té y la bebió poco a poco, comprendiendo que Kiba ahora era diferente. La muerte siempre cambia a las personas.

—Uno se hace a la idea. Como puede ver, no tengo familia como Hinata o Shino. Antes decía que mi papá huyó de casa por temor a mamá. Pero ahora comprendo a mi viejo, al menos como hombre, como hijo hace tiempo dejó de interesarme. En mi juventud—a Tsunade le chocó que Kiba hablara de tal forma—, quería correr durante toda mi vida, gritando a pleno pulmón. Deseaba que mi existencia fuera un aullido desbordado. Pelear batallas imposibles y después entrar al pueblo y oír a la multitud saludar en furiosos bramidos. El hambre de libertad nos juega en doble sentido. Por un lado está la euforia de vivir bajo nuestras propias reglas; y, por el otro, la soledad cuando el ocaso de la vida acaece y la inocencia de la juventud se vuelve estúpida. No importa mucho. Al menos llegué a entender que el secreto no es otro sino un pacto justo con la soledad.

—Hablas como si tuvieras mi edad—señaló Tsunade entre seria y divertida. En esa misma fecha, el próximo año, ella y Kiba, retozando desnudos frente al fuego, mirando caer la nieve por la ventana, recordarían la conversación y reirían. Después harían el amor con la fuerza y urgencia de los adolescentes. Kiba fanfarronearía que su energía es suficiente para cumplirles a diez mujeres. Tsunade se encelaría, bajaría la ceja y, ocultando su molestia, le respondería que las mujeres son más cuidadosas, que una mujer con imaginación puede montarse una orgía con un solo hombre, y que a ella le bastaría otro más, aparte de él, para superarlo con creces. Tras los celos de Kiba, no saldrían de la habitación sino hasta tres días después, cuando el hambre los obligara a buscar comida.

—No lo creo, Tsunade-sama. Sakura me contó su situación. Pero no hablemos de cosas difíciles. Tsunade-sama, el té está horrible. Le gustaría una copa conmigo. Tengo la sensación que sabrá muy bien. Y el viejo me dio de su mejor sake. Le quitará el malestar por lo que estuvo bebiendo, porque olía de mala calidad hasta la Aldea Oculta de la Arena.

—Es lo que puede pagar una deudora y apostadora compulsiva—aludió ofendida.

—¿Qué me responde?

—Que el té sabe peor que mi sake barato.

—¡Ya sabía yo!

Raudo, Kiba fue a la cocina, calentó agua, lo puso en un recipiente especial y depositó en este las botellitas blancas que había traído del bar. En menos de diez minutos regresó con el sake, se ubicó en la mesa frente a Tsunade, repartió las copas y vertió el líquido en la copita de su invitada. Ella hizo lo propio. Cuando lo bebieron, coincidieron que era el mejor sake que habían probado en años.

—¿Se quedará en Konoha?—Preguntó al mirar el semblante distante de Tsunade. Era la _kunochi_ más fuerte del mundo, pero en aquel momento no pasaba de ser una joven con el enorme peso del mañana y la incertidumbre. Además, Kiba nunca había visto a una persona beber con semejante placer, puro, profundo. Se olvidó que estaban en su enorme casa desolada, con el viento helado golpeando las ventanas, y se limitó a verla beber, sorber, desaparecer el sake. Tsunade bebía despacio, a sorbos lentos, disfrutando con reverencia el sabor, calentándose las manos con la porcelana caliente.

—No lo sé—respondió tras su ceremonia con la tacita.

—¿Visitará a Shizune-san?

—No lo sé.

—¿A Sakura?

—No soporto a su esposo.

—A Naruto.

—Sí, pero no sé cuándo.

—No sabe qué está pasando. Se estancó, ¿verdad?

—Sí—contestó antes de darse cuenta.

—No es la única. Es algo que comprendo, y estoy seguro que la encontré por alguna razón. Antes de toparme con usted, el río me parecía un lugar muy tentador para dejarme arrastrar. No me malinterprete, no quiero morir o cosa parecida. Solo que en el fondo, bajo la escarcha de hielo, creí que encontraría alguna cosa, una especie de paz, un respiro; aunque suene absurdo. Tal vez para usted soy un niño, pero la comprendo. Ahora logro hacerlo. Sé cuánto duele la muerte de quienes no queremos dejar ir. También entiendo la pesadez del silencio y la soledad, que no son otra cosa sino los cadáveres de los sueños muertos, aplastados por las circunstancias y el destino. Sé lo que es amar y ser abandonado. Bueno, no me quejo: alguien que ama a los perros y alguien que ama a los gatos… era obvio que no duraría. Usted está estancada, yo también. Usted no sabe qué pasa, yo mucho menos. Pero de una cosa estoy seguro: ¡este sake es el mejor que he probado en mi vida! Si no tiene dónde quedarse, aquí hay espacio de sobra. Podemos acompañarnos. Al menos hasta que sepamos qué pasa y logremos avanzar. Si no tiene a donde ir, podemos unir nuestras soledades. Sé que no solucionará nada, pero el sake sabrá mejor y no moriremos congelados sobre nuestro propio vómito.

—¿Te sirvo más, Kiba?—Preguntó Tsunade con la botellita en alto.

—Gracias—contestó con una sonrisa y adelantó la tacita. Tsunade mantenía la mirada en el sake, vertiéndolo con cuidado.

—Es un buen sake.

—El mejor del dueño del bar.

—No eres un niño. Ya no. Te lo agradezco.

—¿No aceptará? Sí, supongo que era raro.

—No es eso. Aun así, no puedo dejar de ser quien soy, ¿entiendes? Si lo aceptara sin más, me arrepentiría en dos días y saldría a no sé dónde.

Kiba iba a decir algo, mas Tsunade prosiguió:

»Pero… pero podemos apostar. Algo simple—sacó una moneda—, cara: me quedo; cruz: me iré apenas salga el sol. Así no tendré más opción que cumplir. Es mi modo de vida. Mi fondo de río de agua congelada—dijo mientras arrojaba la moneda al aire.

Poco podía saber Tsunade que ocho años más tarde aún estaría viviendo ahí, y que el libro de cuentos clásicos de Konoha sería leído por Kiba un montón de veces porque era el favorito de las niñas, en especial de las pequeñas rubias que amaban la historia de la princesa desdichada y el niño afortunado del bosque olvidado.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nota de Autor<strong>

En primer lugar, muchas gracias por leer. Traté de cumplir el reto de manera creíble, aunque fue complicado. Casi me rendí, pero la prorroga me dio tiempo para intentarlo. En todo caso, fue un reto interesante. Me contraría mucho que en el último año solo he tenido tiempo para participar en estos retos interesantes y editar mi otra historia. Espero poder por fin arreglar mis tiempos y empezar a actualizar pronto. En cualquier caso, muchísimas gracias por leer. Sugerencia, crítica u opinión a un review de distancia.

**Post:** El título está en latín y es una locución que da la idea de comprar una probabilidad, algo como una expectativa no en el futuro, sino en el presente.


End file.
